Battosai
by 61394
Summary: Voldemort regains his body only to die


_Battōsai _

Hello everyone this is a short story that it is enjoy the story

Harry was on his knees scrubbing the floors at this point in time he was five years old clothed in clothes far too big for him as he scrubbed the floors

"BOY" Harry heard a shrill voice call he quickly stopped what he was doing and ran into the kitchen to hear what his parents wanted of him now

No you didn't read that wrong his parents you see while technically Harry was part of the richest magical family in Britain he was overlooked for his sister Rose for when the two of them were babies somehow Rose was able to destroy the dark lord Voldemort leaving her without a scratch and Harry with no family anymore

Harry stopped his train of thought as he entered the grand dining room where the rest of his 'family' was enjoying breakfast

"Yes Mother"

"Don't call me that you filthy Squib we've decided to do something that should have been done long ago"

His mother lily said before she and his father pulled out their wands and aimed spells at him Harry dodged the spells and ran out of the dining room and out of the mansion he didn't stop running until the sky was at the center of the sky

And there he allowed himself to cry he cried his family had disowned him hell they tried to kill him

"Who needs them I don't" Harry then picked himself up and began walking for today was the first day of the rest of his life

Nine years later in the graveyard of little Hangleton was Rose Potter in nine years the girl had become a beauty with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a baggy red and black sports suit which she had worn while competing in the third event of the tri wizard's tournament

Standing before her was the one who nearly made her an orphan all those years ago lord Voldemort and his servants the death eaters

"Rose I nearly forgot you were there standing on the bones of my father I'd introduce you but you're as famous as me now aren't you"

"Shut up you overgrown snake I beat you as a baby and I'll beat you again"

"What an arrogant little witch you've become I think you should be given a little history lesson

_The one with the power to face the dark lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies _

_And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal _

Do you know what that was dear Rose?"

"No and why should I care about a poem" she spat back

"That was part of a prophecy that foretold my demise which led me to your parents they have thrice defied me I went to your parents' home and I attacked your brother"

"My brother why would you attack" Rose stopped "And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal"

"It seems you aren't so dim I tried to kill your brother but it seems your parents had a countermeasure an barrier had been erected that destroyed any chance of a magical gene in his small little body and used it to attack me it destroyed my body but I who am truly immortal survived what anyone else would have died from and here I am"

Voldemort raised his wand "and now you will die" Voldemort was about to say the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse when he heard a maniacal laughing that made the blood of all those around him freeze

"Whose there show yourself" from a gravestone a man appeared he was about five foot eight wearing black and gold armor like the knights who stood in Hogwarts his face hidden behind his helmet on his back was the handle of a blade

"Who are you?"

"Does the Gazelle ask for the name of the lion does the chicken ask the name of the coyote or one you should know does the snake ask for the name of the hawk but as this is your last night on earth I will humor you I am the terror that haunts the soul of man my name is irrelevant but you may call me Battōsai"

(Battōsai sounds like the shredder from the 2000 series)

"Kill him" Voldemort ordered his servants who fired a barrage of Avada Kedavra that hit Battōsai square in the chest but he still stood

"My armor is immune to magic as long as I wear it your spells won't even scratch the paint"

One of the death eaters stepped forward with his wand he summoned a rock to his hand and transfigured it into a sword

"Then we'll impale you on our blades charge" the other death eaters following the bold ones example charged forward armed with blades

Battōsai drew his sword a katana whose blade gleamed like silver in the moonlight he said nothing as he slashed through the first death eater spilling his blood then he charged through their masses one by one the death eaters fell their blood painted the earth red until Battōsai stood amongst the corpses of the death eaters

"Their blood may have been pure but their souls were as black as their cloaks and now Tom Riddle you will die next to your father's grave" said Battōsai

"You dare call me that name AVADA KEDAVRA" green light surged from his wand and directly hit Battōsai the force behind the curse even pushed him back

"You know I was expecting more from the wizard everyone is too cowardly to say his name or the girl who lived to break out of some weak vines your both pathetic" Battōsai then held his sword in a reverse grip "I've killed you six times now it's time for number seven"

Faster than Voldemort could react Battōsai swung his blade in a triangle cutting his arms and his entire chest off in three swings leaving the corpse of tom riddle at the foot of his father's grave Battōsai then walks up to Rose and cuts her free

"Get out of my face witch return to Hogwarts where belong"

"You can't talk to me that way who do you think you are"

"I thought this was established I am Battōsai killer of Voldemort now unless you wish to share his fate grab your little port key and get out of my sight"

Rose fearing for her life grabbed her wand and went to the port key which transported her back to Hogwarts to spread the legend of Battōsai

"The prophecy has been fulfilled"

Well what do you think should I do a sequel review please


End file.
